


You Took My Heaven Away

by amurgin, ColonelSoapScum



Series: Highway to Heaven [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Biker!Aranea, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Highspecs Biker AU, Multi, Novelist!Aranea, Open Relationship, Poly Relationship, Psychologist!Ignis, Takes place in Insomnia/Eos but outside of game canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amurgin/pseuds/amurgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSoapScum/pseuds/ColonelSoapScum
Summary: “And didn't you ever wonderAbout the dread on my tongue?The blood in my lungs?All I did was sufferI was too afraid to say”-Heavenby PvrisAranea has proposed a road trip around Eos to Ignis in celebration of accomplishing their collaboration project. Ignis is less than sure about accepting.





	You Took My Heaven Away

Maybe it was the few too many drinks that he had. Or maybe it was the high amount of socialization that occurred at the bar. Quite possibly, it could be the biker he had sleeping in his bed. Ignis’ mind couldn’t stop racing, he hadn’t slept yet. He was still sitting on his spot on the couch. The last time he checked, it was nearing five in the morning. Gladio, Noctis, Prompto, even Iris was there at the party. He could have swore he heard Cor in the bar somewhere, though, he was usually there. Everybody was celebrating the announcement of Aranea’s novel being accepted to publication, a novel with Ignis’ name in the credits and thank yous. 

_“The biggest of thank yous to Ignis Stupeo Scientia, Ph.D, who helped with his expertise and kindness. I couldn’t have finished this without you.”_

Not only did Aranea read it off to Ignis, but she had promised Ignis to get the book published in Braille as well. Ignis told her she didn’t need to do that, but he genuinely appreciated the notion. A fiction novel that highlights Ignis’ research in mental instability in adults was something he never would have seen happening in his lifetime. 

But then again, Ignis never would have guessed Aranea, of all people he’s met, to ask him to join her on a road trip across the country.

Gladio and Iris had asked Ignis once if he wanted to accompany them on a camping trip in Duscae. Ignis turned it down, on account of he had a lot of work to do, and he would be without a secretary for a day. Truthfully, he turned it down for a much different reason. He never wanted to admit it. He couldn’t admit it. The Amicitia siblings never bothered him again about it, they figured Ignis just wasn’t the outdoorsy type of guy. That would only be half correct. 

Keeping thoughts to himself, reasons for his actions unknown, emotions bottled up; Ignis was good at all of these. It was what helped him keep a clear head about the world around him, especially after one of his senses were lost. Losing himself to anger would mean admitting things got the best of him, and that was one of the worst things Ignis could do to himself. Ignis would never want accept defeat in anything he did, perhaps that was why he only did things that he knew were within his capabilities. Noctis teased Ignis that he was a little boring at times, because he never did anything outside the box, so to speak. Ignis’ box. His comfort zone. The extent of things Ignis knew he could excel at, given his own disability, was a large zone. 

“Roadtrip…” Ignis ran his finger along the rim of his now cold coffee mug. He had been mulling over the question Aranea posed to him hours earlier. Even though she was possibly influenced by the amount of alcohol she was ingesting, he knew that she was serious about it. Even only knowing her for a few months, that was apparent to him. She never joked around, and she did anything she set her mind to. That was, in fact, the reason they were celebrating in the first place. Aranea wouldn’t take no for an answer. That was the first time Ignis had even remotely stepped outside his normal, perfect schedule in a long time.

Ignis agreed to ride on the back of Aranea’s motorcycle once or twice. He was nervous, that much was true. But after riding it, it wasn’t so bad afterall. That was only fifteen minutes of riding, however. Road trips, that means hours upon hours of riding. The scenery passing by around them, wind whipping through their hair, stopping to enjoy the sights. Why did Aranea even ask him? Ignis can’t help but imagine that he would be a killjoy. What was going through Aranea’s mind? There had to be something. 

“Hey, Specs. Why are you still awake?”

The sound snapped Ignis out of his thoughts. Ah, Aranea’s voice. Something about it always grounded him, allowed him to return to reality. 

“I couldn’t seem to settle my head from the alcohol. Before I knew it, it was five in the morning.” He sighed and set his mug on the table he knew was right next to him. 

“It’s nearly seven.” 

“Ah, I see.”

Ignis heard Aranea step around the couch and sit in the chair diagonal from him. That silence again, Ignis had learned to use this time to concentrate on what Aranea was doing. She breathed through her nose, mostly. That told Ignis that her lips were pressed together. There wasn’t a lot of movement, that means she was looking at him. Likely waiting for him to speak. To explain why he was still awake at this hour. 

“I know you’re giving me that look.” he broke the silence finally, setting his coffee mug on the table.

“Yeah, and you’re not telling me when something is up again. We agreed to tell each other these things, Specs.” her voice was stern. This is what Ignis was afraid of. 

“I…” Ignis started, then stopped himself. Finding the right words. He was faltering already. “Aranea, you asked me to accompany you on a roadtrip. And I did not give you a definitive answer.”

“I realized that. I figured giving you time is how you worked best with decisions.”

“Giving me time to work out decisions, likely ends in declining.”

“Why.” That wasn’t even a question. It was a demand. Ignis took another deep breath. He disliked where this was heading.

“A road trip is not exactly my cup of tea. I have, work to do. Patients to see. I cannot imagine having me along would make things any fun. I--”

“Ignis, this isn’t a question of whether you can.” Aranea saying his name instead of some nickname she made up sent shivers down his spine. “Do you want to go?”

“I… yes. Yes I would, but--”

“Then come with me.”

“It is not that easy for me to accept.”

“Don’t give me that shit, Ignis. Just spit it out.”

“I don’t step outside my comfort zone often. Not often meaning, it has been many years since I’ve done so. For lack of a better term, I’m terrified. As loathe as I am to admit.” Ignis’ voice was small, and quiet. He was revealing his thoughts for what felt like the world to see. He waited for a moment or two before he realized Aranea was silent to allow him to keep talking. “I never took deep thought to this until I had a force come along that wanted to take me away from this comfort zone I’ve created for myself. That force, is you. Noct, Gladio, Prompto, even Iris, never interfered with my recovery to allow myself to find my own way independently. After my accident, I knew what I was capable of. I knew I could finish college, and start my own practice. So I did that. I never strayed away from that.”

“If you keep going on like that, life's just gonna pass you by. Time doesn't wait for anyone.” Aranea’s voice was less tense, but Ignis could tell she wasn’t happy. He clasped his hands together, squeezing his knuckles. He leaned forward resting his elbows onto his knees.

“I'm thirty years old and counting, my life has already begun to pass me by”

“That's when you gotta grab it by the balls and keep steady. Take what you need and don't look back.”

“You speak as if it is so simple, do you know how many people have told me I cannot do something? You can only act against that force before you grow weary, and settle for what you know you're capable of, and be excellent at it. That's what has kept me continuing on for years”

“No, it's not so fucking simple.” Aranea stood up at that. Her voice was above him. Back to angry. “None of us pop out of the womb confident and headstrong. We learn that. You must think I have it so damn easy, but you think I don't have insecurities? You think there is a single person out there without fears, without anxieties? And you call yourself a psychologist. You know, Ignis, people aren't the ones crippling you. _You_ are.”

Ignis didn’t look up, he didn’t even move. Aranea’s words held water, and they were weighing down on him like a waterfall. He had to admit that once again, Aranea was right. 

“You spend so much time deconstructing other people’s minds and problems, that you forget yourself.” Aranea’s footsteps were heard behind Ignis, into the kitchen. Jacket, keys, boots. “I’ll see you later, Ignis.” 

The door opening and slamming shut rang in his ears. The image Ignis had in his head of Aranea leaving played over and over. He rested his forehead on his clasped hands, and took a deep, shuddering breath. For the first time in years, Ignis felt a new awakening inside him. He needed to prove to that he could do this. Not just for Aranea, for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of our prompts are inspired by Pvris lyrics. It's a haven for Highspecs songs, definitely check them out. 
> 
> Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
